Nosferatu and the Case of the Sparkling Vampires
by Themulchmeister
Summary: A Hellsing/Twilight X-over. After being brutally violated by Edward, Alucard has become a changed person. This is bad as the new wave of freak vampires descend on London. Rated M for a very good reason. Warning for Yaoi and smutiness.
1. Chapter 1: Sodomy

**Nosferatu and the Case of the Sparkling Vampires**

_**Yay...I'm finally writing a Hellsing fanfic. This one's a slight X-over with Twilight but I couldn't bear to have my profile say 'has written a story for Twilight.' I got the idea partly because I wanted to join my brother on the Twilight Must Die campaign and because I also felt like writing a Yaoi fanfic for once. Now enjoy this possibly distasteful story as we see a new threat enter the realm of England and how the Hellsing Anti-freak organisation must deal with it.**_

**Chapter 1: Sodomy**

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE: SOMEWHERE IN LONDON

Alucard had suddenly been summoned to this old building; apparently reports of strange creatures have been spotted here. He adjusted his orange tinted lenses and flicked back his long black locks of hair. He then flustered his red jacket and tipped his red wide-brimmed hat.

All the attire seems to be in order...now where are these freaks." He said to himself as he cocked his massive Jackal pistol.

The Hellsing organisation decided since it was only a few reports and since it may only be a hoax they only sent out Alucard to scout the compound. After searching a few of the rooms and balconies he was beginning to become bored.

"Oh well no fun tonight..." But was then startled by a sound of a fallen object in another hallway. He rushed over to the doorway. The hallway was illuminated blue by the full moon of the night sky. Squares of light shaped over the walls as Alucard descended the long hall.

"So I finally found you...Alucard..." A mysterious voice entered the corridor.

Alucard turned and aimed his gun at the freak but it flash stepped to the other side of Alucard. The apparent vampire looked to be only a young boy in his adolescent years. His brown hair waved in the draughty room.

The so-called vampire was now rubbing up against the back of Alucard. "Hmm...You will definitely be fun to play with." The vampire then gripped Alucard's left buttocks cheek before Alucard summoned a hound from his shoulder to devour him. He flashed stepped away again.

"Damn your not a real vampire just a nuisance."

"Is that so Alucard...?" He then flicked his milky fingers as another creature was summoned but it was none other than the Paladin of Iscariot XII: Alexander Anderson.

"Ach a pleasure to make your Acquaintance Edward." He bowed to the young vampire. "Now what to do wee you...Nosferatu of the protestant whore."

Alucard pulled out his other pistol and aimed both at the traitorous Anderson. "How can you be in allegiance with the freaks? You of all people."

"Ach. When he told me his group we' gonna tak'eh down all ye Hellsing mate I said 'Ach I'll help ye out wi' that wee Alucard then."

"Well then looks like I have another foe to deal with then." Alucard fired his guns at the Paladin but was pinned to the wall by his multitude of bayonet blades. Before Alucard could rip away the fabric and free himself he was further bound to the wall by a magical barrier which involved inscribed sheets of paper.

"What the fuck is this?" Alucard said frustratingly as he fought in vain to escape the barrier. He was effectively paralysed until the spell somehow wore off.

"If this wee Edward is pure of heart then he should be able tee enter the barrier and stick his cock up your arse." Anderson chuckled sadistically. Alucard was for the first time in his centuries of life starting to feel a sense of fear. "Okee well I'll be off then. Take ye time Edward...I know I would..." And with that the Paladin pulled out a bible and incanted a prayer before teleporting away.

Edward flexed his fingers. "Now's my turn."

"You dog. Fight me like a true vampire." Alucard spat.

Edward was able to enter the barrier unharmed. He pulled off Alucard's glasses and started to kiss him. He clasped Alucard's jaw and put his tongue in his mouth. Alucard bit down and Edward had to retreat a bit, grabbing his bloodied mouth. "Ah! You bitch! I won't be gentle now..."

Alucard pulled out his two pistols again hoping to kill the freak point blank range. Edward managed to steal the guns from Alucard and kick them over past the barrier. "Now we will behave like a good vampire till this is all over."

"What are you planning on doing freak of vampires? Just kill me already."

"Oh but that would take all the pleasure away." He twisted Alucard's arm and broke it as it went behind his back in a hammer lock. "Oh no...I'm going to do something far worse to you..."

Edward removed a few bayonets and aggressively turned Alucard around so his back was facing him. Although Alucard tried to fight the concentrated barrier was weakening his powers and the bayonets were now pressing into his flesh. Edward now had him propped up against the wall. Alucard's head awkwardly looked out the side.

Edward ripped open Alucard's pants with his fingernail/claws. Alucard's ghostly white arse could be seen plain as daylight. Alucard felt the cold air brush over his buttocks.

"Please just kill me..."

Edward aimed his claws at the Nosferatu's neck. "Anymore chit-chat and I'll have to slit your throat."

Edward rimmed his finger around the edge of Alucard's anus. It made Alucard tingle with a painful type of pleasure he had never felt before.

"Oh-oh-oh....Grrr..." Alucard was beginning to feel disgusted and ashamed at himself. He sobbed as the torture resumed.

Edward exhaled deeply over the anus. His breath was icy cold as he placed one of fingers into the glory hole. Alucard howled with pain.

"So the Vampire does feel pain after all..." Edward said calculatingly. He placed a few more fingers into the tiny buthole. Flickers of brown matter dotted Edwards smooth otherwise milky white fingers.

"Okay we're almost done." He said casually. Alucard watched on in despair as Edward unbuckled his pants and produced a tiny cock which hardened to a point.

"What are you going to do with that pin of a cock?" Alucard said trembling.

"Just wait and...Feel." Edward thrusted forward and his pin of a cock pierced Alucard's anal cavity. The cock was so sharp it made Alucard bleed from the ass to make him look like t was his time of the month. Alucard wept and screamed in agony as the sharp shaft moved around in his shithole. He felt his colon rumble as faecal matter built up around the rectum but he couldn't even shit himself as Edward's prick was blocking the way.

"How are you feeling Alucard?" Edward said tauntingly. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

Alucard was now bawling with humiliation and pain. "Please just kill me and stop this humiliation."

"I don't need to kill you...I'm almost done...here I'm about to cum." A warm slimy liquid danced around in Alucard's rectum.

"Damn I came earlier than I thought. Oh well let's just fool around for-"

"Stop who's there?" Another voice entered the hall. It was that of a young female. Edward looked disappointed; he knew his time with Alucard was up.

"Well it looks like I'll have to go now...If you tell anyone it won't matter because you and all your band of vampire hunters are done." He zipped up his pants and disappeared in an instant.

The barrier finally dissipated and the bayonets dissolved leaving a defeated and violated Alucard lying in the hallway, the moonlight shining on his pale face.

"Oh God! Master am I too late?" The blonde vampire recruit knelt down to the damaged soul of the former Nosferatu.

"Please don't look at me Police Girl...I am a freak now..."

**_If anyone's still left reading after the first chapter you have my respect...it does get a bit easier from here on..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Death of a Nosferatu

**Chapter 2: Death of a Nosferatu**

HELLSING HEADQUARTERS:

A young sophisticated woman lit up another cigar as she awaited the arrival of her strongest vampire. Her blonde hair was of such a fair complexion it nearly looked white against the rising sun through the window.

"Dammit Walter where is Alucard?" She slammed her fist as she spoke roughly. The butler to her side tried to calm her nerves.

"He should arrive soon milady Integra."

Sera burst through the door looking rather distressed and panting. "Sir...Integra...Hellsing..." She had to catch a few more gasps of air before continuing.

"What is the meaning of this Seras? Why do you rush through the door like it's an emergency or something?"

"It's...Master Alucard...I'm afraid...he's-"

"What in God's name happened to him last night...I only sent him out on a minor mission."

Seras couldn't bear to finish. She was fighting back tears as she fell on her hands and knees.

"Walter, please help Seras." Integra said looking annoyed.

"Yes milady."

As he walked over another person entered the room. It couldn't be Alucard because for one his coat was now dyed pink – and it wasn't just from mixing the whites with reds; he also had his glasses tinted purple and his hair was trimmed and worn as pigtails – giving him the appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl. He also wore torn jeans and his exposed flesh was shining in the sunlight.

"You wanted to see me Mrs Hellsing."

"WHAT THE FUCK ALUCARD! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOURSELF!?"

"Integra please don't scowl you'll get crows feet." Alucard pointed out her twitching facial expression.

"What the fuck happened to you last night?"

"Well I can't really remember but I woke up in these old fashioned clothes and just had to renovate them."

Seras was bawling as she was supported by Walter. "See Integra...This is Alucard now."

"Something really strange must have been at that warehouse last night for Alucard to end up like this." She said as she puffed out smoke. "It looks as if we've lost our trump card."

"It's my fault Miss Hellsing." Seras frowned. "If I only arrived sooner I could have saved him from that other sparkling vampire."

"What other sparkling vampire?" She rose up from her chair alarmed.

"Well he got away before I could get a close look but Alucard was in one of Father Anderson's barriers and-"

"Great God! This cannot be...?" Integra's cigar comically dropped from her mouth and fell on the desk. "I thought they were only a legend but it seems they ARE real..."

"What's real Miss Integra?" Seras asked curious.

"Look Seras Alucard is no longer of use to us. It seems he has become...**one of them**..."

"No...No Master Alucard is the strongest vampire to ever exist." Seras rushed over to hug her vampire friend but he withdrew from her advances. "What's wrong master? Why don't you want me to hug you?"

Alucard flicked back his pigtails. "Because that would be weird don't you think?"

Seras fell to her knees. "Please no...Don't tell me I've lost you..."

"Alucard I can no longer have you in my organisation...until you snap out of this you are herby banished from the Hellsing headquarters.

"Humph...Fine. This place reeks anyway!" Alucard stormed off with his hands in his rear pockets.

"NOOOOO!!!! NOOOO!!!! MASTER!!!!" Seras was crying hysterically.

"Dammit girl, get a hold of yourself." Hellsing interrupted. "I don't like this either but there is nothing we can do...it is up to him to heal now..."

"But...Miss Hellsing..."

"I'm sorry Seras but this is the case with all sparkling vampires..."

Seras welled with a passionate rage. "Well I cannot stand by and let Alucard be destroyed like this...I will find a way to cure his illness."

"I'm sorry Seras but once a sparkling vampire bum-fucks another vampire…"

"Dammit wait Alucard!" And so Seras left in pursuit of her master.

"This cannot be good for our reputation." Walter said calmly.

"Yes...it seems Iscariot XIII were part of this to make us a joke."

"...Or perhaps just to weaken Alucard." Walter interjected.

"Yes." Integra looked out the window as the sun shone over the green meadows. "Let's just pray that we aren't attacked.

**_Things look disasterous for the Hellsing organisation as their strongest warrior has effectively become an Edwardian. How will they cope now that they are most vulnerable and how will this threat be quelled? Hopefully I still have some fans eager to read the next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3: Conversion

**Chapter 3: Conversion**

STREETS OF LONDON:

Alucard had been exploring the streets looking for available accommodation. People would give him stares as his skin sparkled in the blazing sun. Alucard felt self-conscious about this but tried his best to ignore the many odd looks.

"Wow! You look pretty." A young woman with long black hair stopped Alucard in his tracks. She was dressed plain with a grey sweater and jeans.

"Oh thanks." Alucard replied to the compliment.

"So you sparkle eh? I think you need to come with me brother." she offered her hand out to the large vampire.

"Oh I'll follow but no hand touching."

"That's okay." Chirped the woman. "My name's Bella, what's your's?"

"Alucard." He mumbled as he was now shy around women.

As they walked away they talked about the latest fashions and about where they came from. "I'm from America." Bella said as she looked up at the tall figure that was Alucard. "I'm here with a group of others just like you; you will love it when you meet them."

"I bet they won't look as beautiful as me though." Alucard boasted as he flicked back his slutty pigtails.

After walking for some time Alucard felt the need to confess something. "Hey Bella."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes of course I do."

"I think I might be one."

"That's okay." She seemed completely calm and not surprised at the revelation.

"Aren't you afraid I might suck your blood?"

"Nope...If I know you, you'll prefer animal blood anyway."

"I thirst for blood but couldn't bear to harm a human soul."

"That's good to hear Alucard...you will fit right in with us."

-----

The two soon arrived at a warehouse. It was the same one Alucard fought Edward in last night. He must have had amnesia because he didn't recall last night's trauma. They entered a large hall with balconies.

There were seven figures standing in various poses in the shadows on the railings of the balconies. One of them leapt up and descended in an elegant display of pure gayness. His brown wavy hair shimmered as with the rest of his pale flesh in the penetrating light. "So you have returned with the former Nosferatu Bella, well done."

"You look familiar, do I know you." Alucard pointed his finger at the lead vampire.

"Name's Edward. You may know me but I know your name. You're Alucard, the puppet of Hellsing right."

Alucard frowned. "Well not anymore."

"Why's that." Edward tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Integra said I had some disease and needed curing before I can come back. Perhaps if you guys are like me we can work together to find a cure."

"Hah! What are you saying is wrong with us?" One of the more brutish figures stomped down to the ground. "You think we have some disease do ya?"

"Settle down Emmet." Edward hushed the brawny sparkling vampire. "He's one of us now...aren't you...Alucard?"

"Um...Yes I guess so..."

"Splendid." Clapped another shadow which came to reveal his form. He looked fairly posh with his attire and has combed blonde hair. "You may call me Jasper." He offered his hand as he bowed to the Nosferatu."

"Wait how can we trust him? He's from the very organisation we're trying to bring down." Another ditsy sounding woman yelled she also came down from the balcony as her long blonde hair flicked around her face.

"I think if he's been initiated then we can trust him." Another older looking vampire came forth.

"I agree Carlisle." Said another woman who looked to be of his age. "I think it's great that we have one of the strongest vampire's on our side."

"Yay! We can't lose now I knew this would happen." The final figure descended till the vampire formed a semi-circle around Alucard.

Edward stepped forth. "So Alucard are you willing to be tested so we can fully trust you."

"Anything." Alucard seemed to be begging at the foe that made him like this.

"You know what – I think we can trust him enough to go straight out with it." Edward had a change of thought. "Hey Alice." Referring to the pixie looking one with spiky black hair. "How do you think things will pan out if we let him join us on our invasion?"

"Hmm...It's hard to say...But judging by the way he's acting I think we can trust him."

"What do the rest of you guy's think?" Edward turned to his band of faggot vampires.

"It's up to you Edward." Carlisle said with Esme agreeing.

"Well he will make our force stronger." Jasper commented.

"Yeah I guess he should stick with us." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"And Emmet?" Edward jerked his head in the brute's direction.

"Eh...Well at least he has style." Emmet offered his hand in a gesture of peace.

"Then it's settled! We have our tenth member!"

"We cannot lose." Jasper chanted. "Come on everyone! WE CANNOT LOSE! WE CANNOT LOSE! WE CANNOT LOSE!"

Soon everyone in the group was chanting the doctrine in unison. It was like a mob had been created and Alucard felt accepted with his new form.

One outsider was peering at the scene from outside. Her doubts were finally answered when she saw her former master being lifted by the group in a crazed display.

"So it seems I have no choice." She wiped her face with gloves of the former Nosferatu. "...It seems you're my enemy now..."

**_So it seems our poor Alucard has been conned into joining the Edwardians (Yes I know I should say Cullens but Edward's the main enemy in this story so anyway). How will Seras ever face her former master. What is Edward's plans and how will Alucard keep those split ends at bay? The next chapter should be up soon. I don't know about you but i am having fun writing this._**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

HELLSING HQ:

"This cannot be..." Integra Hellsing was flabbergasted at Seras sudden intrusion yet again. She had been spying on Alucard for almost the entire day and she had reason to believe he had performed the ultimate act of treachery to the Hellsing organisation.

"I'm sorry Miss Hellsing but it is very much the truth." She said with a neat posture.

"No...Even though Alucard has changed he would never join those Sparkling Vampires...I mean I hope that he wouldn't."

"But he was there talking to them. The leader said they found their 'tenth member'"

"Dammit...I was a fool to let him go...I should have held him in isolation but now we are doomed."

"I'm sorry Miss Hellsing..."

"You may be dismissed Seras."

After Seras closed the door Integra was left to ponder with her loyal butler.

"Milady."

"Yes Walter."

"I've been reading some more of the Archives about these so called Sparkling Vampires."

"And what have you found?"

"Well for one it is only a new phenomenon – in fact the first cases were reported only five years ago."

"So it must be some sort of cult then?"

"Well in a way it is...but it goes further than that."

"Go on..."

"You see the origins of this phenomenon was a result of a dispute between vampire elders about wether they should drink the blood of humans or that of animals – a lifestyle which they call vegetarianism."

"So because of a bunch of lowlife vampires we have these freaks roaming around?"

"Alas if only it were for that reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the most famous of the Sparkling Vampires: Edward is a Catholic."

Integra dropped her cigar again. "No..."

"I'm afraid so according to the records. All of the Cullen's or Edwardians as I like to call them are born again Christians of the Catholic order."

"That would explain why they love sticking their cocks up other men's arses then."

"But if this is the case then we may see Iscariot XII in cahoots with these followers of Edward."

"But to face Father Anderson without Alucard would mean the crumbling of our organisation."

"I'm afraid so."

Integra gazed outside the evening sky. The sun was descending the meadows and gave the fields an orange haze. "Dammit Alucard...you better snap out of this soon..."

-----

EDWARDIAN HQ:

Alice yelled to the rest of the group with enthusiasm. "Hey guy's I got ourselves some fine dinner!"

Emmet salivated like a hungry dog and Jasper was rubbing his hands with anticipation. "Ooh yes I can't wait to dig in."

Alucard whispered over to Bella who was nearby. "What's with them? They're acting so unsavoury."

Bella smirked. "Oh they always act like that when we find our next victim."

_Victim?_

Edward beamed. "Come Alucard there's plenty for you as well."

Alucard looked in disgust at the 'victim' he was about to drink from. "What on earth is that?"

"Have you never seen a pig before? I thought you were English?" Carlisle made a smart comment.

Esme hushed her husband. "Hey the boy's probably used to other game."

"Yeah maybe he prefers fox or deer." Rosalie hypothesized.

"Well I've never consumed the blood of an animal before." Alucard said scratching his head.

"I knew it." Emmet stood up making himself look as intimidating as possible. "He's not really one of us!" He went over to shove him but Edward grabbed his sleeve and intervened.

"Now stop making a scene Emmet." He whispered as Emmet panted with rage. "I told you already that I trust him." He let go of the brute. "Besides he is only recently been this way."

"Well he can go hungry then." Emmet grunted as he returned to his feast.

"You sure you don't want to try some Alucard?" Edward asked as he whirled a glass of red liquid.

"Um I'll be right tonight...I just need to...uh...get used to you guys a bit."

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Jasper commented whilst slurping more pig's blood.

Even Bella was getting right into the beast. Everyone here was a vegetarian vampire – except Alucard.

"Oh my word you know what we forgot to do?" Carlisle said like a disgruntled parent. "We forgot to say grace."

Edward laughed. "Oh my we really have gotten caught up in our meal." He curved his finger for Alucard to join. "Come on Alucard. Would you like to take some time to make a little prayer with us?"

Alucard wasn't sure but decided he needed to do his best to fit in. "Okay then."

Edward grabbed both his hands firstly complimenting how smooth they felt and asking for the lotion he uses; he formed his hands into the traditional praying position as the group circled around their meal."

Edward instructed everyone to close their eyes as he spoke the prayer."

_~"Our Lord and our Saviour...we humbly thank you for this meal we have been blessed with...your generosity for providing us with such sustenance is indebted into our very soul...we thank you and your son Jesus for continuing to feed us and guiding us vampires on the path of good..."~_

"AMEN."

Alucard suddenly vomited after the prayer finished which didn't go down well with the others.

"What the hell brought that up?" Emmet yelled as he wiped red chunks of bile from his jacket.

Jasper grew suspicious. "Isn't it strange timing for him to do that just after we said grace..."

"I'm terribly sorry." Alucard tried to help clean the mess he created.

Carlisle also became suspicious of the Nosferatu. "I reckon the reason he did that...is because he is not pure of heart."

"Sure I am." Alucard tried to defend his name. "I twinkle in the sunlight just like the rest of you."

"That means nothing if you're a non-believer." Emmet responded.

"OKAY that's about enough!" Edward had to play peacekeeping role yet again. "I think me and Alucard will excuse ourselves from the meal a little early tonight."

"Fine Edward go play with your new pet!" Emmet yelled from the distance. "I knew you weren't fit to be our leader."

"What's up his bum?" Alucard whispered to Edward as they walked close together.

"What isn't?" Edward laughed. "Say do you want to see your new bed?"

"Okay."

Edward guided the Nosferatu to a makeshift bed which looked anything but a typical vampire's bed. It was a few laid pieces of wood with a tattered mattress on top.

"I know it's not five stars but for vamps like us we can sleep easy on this stuff."

"So no coffin?" Alucard asked surprised.

"Coffins are out of fashion." Edward claimed. "Dracula sleep in a coffin, we sleep on old beds."

"Interesting."

"Come lie down with me Alucard, I want to find out more about you."

"Um...okay." Alucard bounced onto the bed which creaked against the wooden frame underneath. "So what do you want to know?"

"How did one of the strongest vampires end up working for an organisation whose sole purpose is to exterminate us?"

"Well I was indebted to Lady Hellsing for awakening me after my long slumber." Alucard was trying to reflect but the amnesia must have made things difficult.

"But it seems very ironic don't you think." Edward pushed Alucard back so he was lying on the mattress. "I mean you could be out there killing and feasting as you please but chose to live a life of deprivation under her rule."

"Yeah I miss her."

Edward jumped position so he was on top of Alucard. "How can you say that? She banished you for being different don't you remember?"

"Yeah but I do remember some of the good times I had fighting freaks."

Edward fused his lips with Alucard's which made Alucard blush and eyes widen. Edward released his grasp. "Do you think I'm a freak Alucard?"

"N-n-no I don't"

The odd couple remained together in bed for the duration of the evening talking about their previous lives whilst fondling with each other in various places.

It was soon disrupted when a female voice entered the room. "How could you do this to me Edward? I thought you loved me."

Edward zipped up his pants and tried in vain to excuse himself. "Come on now Bella I was helping Alucard get acquainted with his new home."

Bella slapped his face leaving a distinct red patch in his pure white skin. "I should have known you were bi-curious, ever since you sodomised him."

"That was part of the ritual. Now everyone had to go through it even you my love." Edward brushed at her hair but she pulled back.

"No! Don't tell me that! I never had that done to me and you know it."

Edward had a cold look on his face. "Well I remember. Maybe you're just trying to repress it but it happened. Your anus bled as I tenderised it for you."

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Alucard was startled and wanted to run but Bella entered a fit of rage and stormed off. Edward sighed with disappointment. "Tch, women eh?"

"Yeah my fledgling Seras used to sound as irrational as that – especially when it came to drinking blood."

"Well drinking human's blood is wrong but maybe if she tried something a little contemporary..."

"But wouldn't that mean?"

"Exactly...We should make her sparkle as well..."

**_What could Edward possibly mean by that last statement? Let's hope Seras doesn't get caught up with all these nutjob excuses for vampires as we continue with the next chapter_**


	5. Chapter 5: Flight of the fledgling

**_Again this story is rated M for a good reason._**

**Chapter 5: Flight of the fledgling**

BACK STREETS OF LONDON – MIDNIGHT

A lone girl was walking in the cold unforgiving night. She looked out of place with her sleeveless seater, arm warmers and short black skirt. Her blonde hair illuminated the otherwise dull alleyways and backstreets she was navigating. She was looking for something or was it someone she was after.

She sobbed into the puddles on the ground. It had been raining over her dampened soul as she searched for her master. The last few days had been trauma for her and she grew weak with lack of blood.

A calming voice soothed her temporarily. "Oh you poor girl...let's get you under some shelter."

"Thanks but I'm alright." She spoke in a posh British accent." I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

"Maybe I can help...what's his name?"

Seras thought for a moment about disclosing Alucard's real name to this mysterious girl. "Uh...Allan."

"Hmmm...I don't think I know any Allen's...By the way my name's Bella, pleased to meet you..."

"Seras."

"What a lovely name." Bella commented which made Seras smile a little. "Let me take you back to my place."

"Oh I don't mean to intrude." Seras said unselfishly.

"Oh no I insist. Your all wet and need a place to sleep tonight." Bella couldn't stop with the comments. "By the way I like your red eyes."

"Thanks." Seras mumbled.

It was now very dark and it hard for Seras to recognise or even make out any of the buildings around here. She walked into a large entrance which was reminiscent of an old warehouse.

"Wait you live HERE?" Seras said bluntly. "Oh wait I mean I apologise don't worry about it."

"It's okay." Bella smiled. "We all live here."

"All..." Seras was now remembering the warehouse she went into the night Alucard's dignity died, which was the same one she was spying on today.

"Sorry Bella but I really should be going..."

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"I really need to head back to..."

"You're not going anywhere Seras..." Bella's voice changed from sweet and comforting to antagonistic and dark.

"Let me go!" Seras was struggling against this woman who must have had superhuman strength.

"But you have to stay Seras...you have to stay for the ceremony."

"Good job Bella." A male voice comes from the darkness.

"You!" Seras knew this was the man who took Alucard away from her.

"So you must be the fledgling Alucard was talking about."

"Just stop this and give us back Alucard." She pleaded in vain.

"Hush beautiful...you will get crows feet if you scowl like that."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE."

"Seras, what are you doing here?" Alucard came out from the shadows.

"Please Alucard save me from these freaks." Seras was struck with a clawed slap from Bella.

"How dare you call us freaks when you are the ones killing our race?"

"But it will all be okay soon. We have the strongest vampire on our side and soon we'll have you...little Seras." Edward licked his tongue up from her collarbone up to the top of her neck. Seras gritted her teeth at the cold touch this man gave.

"Alucard..." Seras sobbed.

"It's no use Seras...he is one of us now...and soon you will be too." Edward placed his hand down her sweater and grasped at her right breast. Seras wanted to scream but Bella had her hand placed on her mouth. She also had her arms held back by Bella's other hand. Alucard stood idle as the ritual ensued.

Edward lifted her sweater and pulled down Seras brassiere to reveal her erect nipples. He nibbled at one and ringed his wet finger around the other. Seras was holding back the tears as the torment continued.

"I'm sorry Seras..." Alucard said with a low voice.

Edward was about to unbuckle his pants when he thought of something. "Say Alucard...how about we get you to do this...as a little symbol of loyalty to us brothers."

Seras tried to say something but was muffled by Bella's hand. She was terrified at the thought of her former master raping her.

"Go on Alucard...If you're truly loyal..."

"But...She's a woman...and I don't want to get onto all that stuff." He was sounding like a prudish schoolboy now yet still maintained the disgusting appearance of a schoolgirl. He sighed deeply. "Fine then, after this she will join our ranks."

"Hmm...Hmmm...ohmmm..." Seras continued to muffle loudly and squirm past Bella's grasp. Edward gave Seras a firm punch to the stomach which winded her.

As she was reduced to her knees Edward took one side of the victim and Bella the other. Edward flipped up her tight skirt to flash around her panties. Edward became aroused. "Oh yes...you are one fine vampiress." To which Bella scolded him.

"She's all ready Alucard...just penetrate her arse with your cock and it will be complete." Alucard showed no real emotion when he looked into the drained eyes of his fledgling. Her hair draped over her face and she looked on the verge of passing out.

Alucard crouched and lifted her head up at the chin. They were both looking onto each others eyes; Seras knew she was about to be betrayed once more and Alucard looked somewhat remorseful at the act he was about to commit. He whispered something into her ear which tingled as his breath was still warm.

"...And so I must do this...please forgive me..." Alucard stood up and walked over to the other side. Seras looked somewhat less scared. What did Alucard say to her? Perhaps she was ready.

Alucard pulled out his relatively larger cock. It was bony white and ended at a bulbous point. This would definitely hurt the two of them.

"AARRGGGHHH!!!!"

-----

BACKSTREETS OF LONDON - DAWN

A lone girl was limping along the breezy alleyways of London her sweater was torn and her skirt was gone. She was in a terrible state. Last night her master committed sin on her, but she would soon learn to forgive him after all:

_"I'm not really one of them...I still have my powers so you won't become a sparkling vampire...just bear with me and they'll let you go...I will explain everything when I get back to Hellsing HQ but don't tell Integra about any of this...They need me to believe I'm one of them so I can gain their trust...And so I must do this...please forgive me...I will see you all very soon."_

And so the lone girl hugged her arms as she headed back to the Hellsing HQ, now aware of the plan about to take place.

"Don't worry Master Alucard...I will forgive you..." She said to herself before she collapsed into the unforgiving ground.

**_Poor Seras. Let's hope this new plan was worthwile. Will Seras be okay? How will Alucard maintain his ruse? What is the point of it all? There's bound to be a showdown very soon so stay tuned!_**


	6. Chapter 6: War

**_I'm sure most Twilight fans will stop reading after this chapter_**

**Chapter 6: War**

"Seras...Seras...Seras...Are you awake?" A heartening posh male voice rumbled in Seras muffled hearing and clouded vision. She awoke in a fairly dark room with only some natural light from the window entering. A figure of a butler stood at her bedside.

"Walter…"

"It seems you were in quite a state when I found you today...You don't need to tell me what happened if it was too traumatic."

Seras had been changed into a pink nightgown which she observed puzzled as she sat up.

_So it looks like Walter changed my clothes for me..._

She responded anyway to the butler. "I saw Alucard last night."

"Ah! And is he doing well?"

She frowned but then remembered what he said last night

_"I'm not really one of them...I still have my powers so you won't become a sparkling vampire...just bear with me and they'll let you go...I will explain everything when I get back to Hellsing HQ but don't tell Integra about any of this..."_

"Um well he's still in his new mode for now." She made an innocent chuckle as if she was clearly hiding something

"Well I have confidence he will return to his former self soon." Walter mused with his hands behind his back.

"Humph...I do too." Seras replied.

Another person came into the room. It was Integra Hellsing; however she was not as humble to listen to as Walter.

"What in God's name were you doing last night Seras? We can't keep having you running about for Alucard."

"I'm sorry Lady Hellsing."

"I have no idea why you came here with your clothes tattered and in your panties but I just hope those sparkling vampires didn't attack you."

"No I'm fine now."

A loud noise, like an explosion was heard by the three in the room. "What is that?"

Integra looked out the window so see a flaming white van outside the gate. Two of the guards opened the gate and checked it out; but it was a trap. They were slain by a fairly bulky person in a grey tracksuit. Several individuals also leapt from the carnage. Seras had to see the commotion and looked out the window. She instantly recognised them but by now the three knew who these people were. As their repulsive bodies twinkled in the penetrating sunlight they deduced:

"Sparkling vampires..." Integra pinched the window with rage and cut her hand in the process. Whilst Walter tended the wound Seras opened the door.

"Where are you going? We're under attack!"

"I have to go give these guys a warm welcome." She bared her fangs indicating her true vampiric state as she left.

"I'll be fine Walter...go fight the freaks...don't let them enter this building.

"Yes Milady." Walter leapt away in an instant leaving Integra to her thoughts.

"Dammit! This is the worst time for them to attack." When she looked out the window again the group had advanced inside the compound. Integra almost fainted with shock when she recognised on of the disgusting freaks among the group.

"Alucard...How could you?" She felt completely betrayed.

-----

OUTSIDE HELLSING HQ:

"Come now let's bring this organisation and Miss Hellsing to her knees!" Edward issued the battle cry as they all rushed towards the entrance. The front door opened and dozens of SWAT looking officers rushed out and formed a row in front of the building. They all wielded assault rifles but these would have no ordinary ammunition.

One senior officer stepped forth with a bushy grey moustache. "Right lads don't let these pounces enter lady Hellsing's compound. Make them bleed shining blood and we shall piss on their pathetic corpses at day's end."

"YEAH!!!"

"Do they know we're right here?" Carlisle muttered to his leader.

"Don't tarnish our name." Emmet punched his hands together rearing up for a fight. "**We are the Cullens and Followers of Edward...We will crush this organisation and liberate our fellow ****vampiric**** brothers.**"

"Right Fire!"

"Alucard...Bella! Now!" Edward summoned the two vampires as they blocked the shower of bullets. Bella had created a special shield which absorbed the attack and Alucard's body was able to take the entire ammunition unharmed as he could regenerate.

One of the soldiers grew fearful. "No! This cannot be...One of them is...Alucard!"

"I'm back boys MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" His body was illuminated in the sunlight as he mowed down an entire row of men with his bare hands, separating their upper body from the lower half. Blood rose and rained down on the now terrified soldiers.

"Don't give in men." The general commanded. "We had to eventually fight our former ally."

"Go now Edward...I'll deal with the rest of these poor saps." Alucard instructed the rest of the Edwardians to storm the compound.

"Okay everyone you heard the man let's go." Edward ushered the rest of the Edwardians into the building.

Now the hard part for Alucard...Explaining himself.

"Sorry guys but I had to do that to make them think I'm their follower."

"What on earth are you excusing yourself traitor?" The general growled.

"I'm saying it was all a ruse." Alucard shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his head bands allowing his hair to flow freely again. He then took off the purple lenses, smashed them with his fist and replaced them with his traditional orange tinted ones.

"So you have been acting like this the entire time?"

"Almost the entire time...It took me a while but I eventually regained my senses."

"But Hellsing told us Edward shoved his pointy cock up your arse? You should now be one of them."

"A pathetic freak like him could not ever convert a true vampire like me."

"That still doesn't excuse you for killing half my squadron."

"Will giving you Edwards head atone my sins?"

"But how can we be sure you're the Alucard we once followed? You sparkle just like those poofs."

"Well...I have to admit Edward did leave some side effects on me."

"What should we do commander?" One soldier asked as the men still aimed their rifles.

"I will never forgive myself if this is a trick..." The general said under his breath. "Stand down...let him through."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"Make sure he suffers before he dies."

"As you wish." Alucard disappeared as he teleported into a pentagram symbol.

-----

INSIDE:

"Wow she's living the good life then." Emmet commented as they walked through the corridors.

"Hush Emmet we mustn't make our presence noticeable." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah Emmet you really should be more – urk." Rosalie stopped mid sentence as she grabbed her neck. Something was strangling her and it was pulling her away into the darkness.

"Rosalie!" Emmet reached out a hand but she disappeared.

"Where did Rosalie go?" Alice wondered as she started to hear the commotion.

An unfamiliar voice surrounded the room. "I don't like hurting women and I certainly despise ambush tactics, but when Lady Integra Hellsing's life is at stake..." A man dressed in butler attire stepped down from the ceiling. He held in one hand a blonde woman's head and something thin and flowing shone in the other. "... I must become the Angel of Death once more."

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU KILLED MY ROSALIE!" Emmet fuelled with a passionate and vengeful rage rushed over to challenge the warrior butler but the butler sidestepped in a dash and a flicker of light trailed from the object in his other hand. Before Emmet could even strike his left arm had been cleanly sliced off.

"AARGHHH!" The rest of the Edwardians tended to Emmet whilst being vigilant in all directions for the opponent. Emmet's stump of an arm was bleeding profusely. He howled with searing pain as the others grew uncomfortable about their situation.

Edward spoke calmly. "We must keep moving before he takes another one of us." But an oblivious Esme was now the next of the butler's victim's. She didn't even have time to scream as her fragile body was taken into the darkness.

"ESME!" Carlisle tried in vain to save his wife and was also silenced by a blazing bullet which seared his hand. "ARGH!"

"Edward I'm scared." Bella huddled near her master but he showed no fear.

"Come out you cowards of Hellsing!" He ordered.

"You dare call me a coward Edward..." The voice of an authoritive girl spoke as she revealed herself from the darkness. "...Yet it took two of your henchmen to rape me."

"Seras..." Edward twirled his hand. "So how's our former virgin been?"

"Fuck you Edward." She lifted up a massive gun which looked like something of an artillery weapon. She aimed one for the leader of freaks but the bullet was repelled by Bella's shield.

"How dare you point that thing at my master?" She flicked out her claws ready for a catfight. "Master Edward I'll deal with this tart...you guys carry on to Integra Hellsing."

"No I will not let you past." Seras slid over to shoot another massive anti-tank bullet but Bella managed to flash over and tackle her to the ground. Bella started tearing and scratching at Seras clothes whilst the rest of the group advanced.

"Dammit bitch get off me." Seras kicked Bella and she glided in the air before landing on her feet. Sera's pantsuit was now tattered with most of her midriff and bust showing.

"I reckon it suits you." Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah." Seras grew demonic and bore vampire fangs. "Let's see how your flesh looks once I've given it my makeover."

-----

The five remaining Edwardians managed to reach a door to an exquisite part of the mansion. Edward opened the door slowly. Jasper helped Emmet who was now with one less limb and Alice was guiding Carlisle who had a seriously singed hand.

"Where are you freaks going?" The butler returned behind them just as they planned on entering.

Jasper decided it was time to show his noble honour and loyalty to the Edward clan. "Leave this to me Master Edward."

"Jasper..." Alice was concerned of her brother in law.

"It's okay...I'll show this man true class. Jasper flicked back a lock of his hair and engaged in conflict with Hellsing's bodyguard. Now Edward was free to enter the chamber of Lady Integra. She had a look on her face as if expecting their arrival.

"Edward...and your underlings...I'm glad some of you have made it this far but it ends here." She flicks her fingers. "Walter comes forth..." without anything happening she began to feel agitated." I said Walter!"

"Oh he must be your butler friend out there." Edward pokes his thumb over his back.

"What have you done with him!?" Integra cried.

"Oh he's just occupied with Jasper and he will soon perish like the rest of you."

"Dammit SERAS! SOMEONE!"

"Looks like your all on your own...Lady Integra Hellsing." Edward licked his lips as he prepared to exploit his nemesis. A gurgling noise came from behind as Edward stopped his advance. Alice watched in horror as a hand impaled out from her chest.

"Alice no-" Carlisle was suddenly decapitated from another flying hand which adorned white gloves and red sleeves.

"No..." For once on his entire life Edward felt a sense of fear. The man he had thought he had tamed was now before him, in his regular attire and with a sinister smile as he crossed his arms with two silver pistols.

"So Edward...Leader of the Sparkling Vampires...let's play!"

**_The final showdown between Edward and Alucard begins. Hellsing vs. Twilight: Who will win? It's probably obvious but I'll leave you in suspense anyway till the next chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7: Dim the sparkle

**Chapter 7: Dim the sparkle**

Edward had returned to his nightmare. Alucard who he thought he had 'fixed' was now a full blooded Nosferatu again or was he all along?

Emmet growled with rage now knowing he had betrayed them. "Die Alucard!" His advanced was suppressed by a quick gunshot which decayed his entire body. Edward had lost almost all his comrades and was now going to have to face the Nosferatu one-on-one.

Integra was still shocked by Alucard's appearance. "But Alucard...I thought you changed into one of them."

"Hardly master...I made them think that so I could observe their activities." He said whilst loading another clip into his gun. "It was the perfect crime, go undercover and make them show up here where my powers would fully return.

"So letting you go was an unnecessary mistake..." Integra sighed at her miscalculation.

"I will forgive you master as long as I can work for you once again."

"You can once you finish off this freak." Pointing to Edward.

"Of course." Alucard fired another one of his enchanted bullets but something blocked it. Something in Edwards's hands which generated flying sparks as he grinded them together.

"I anticipated that you may possibly revert so luckily I was prepared. I will again thank Father Alexander and Iscariot for helping me along the way." He waved around his weapon. Two bayonet blades which were uncannily identical to the ones Alexander Anderson uses.

"Tch so what if you got a couple of blades from them." Alucard sidestepped and fired another three rounds which barrelled towards the foe. Edward sliced the bullets whilst in motion and threw his blades at Alucard which penetrated Alucard in his left arm and right shoulder. Alucard howled in pain as smoke licked from his wounds.

"Dammit he's using holy blades." Integra cursed as she pulled out a small handgun. Edward threw another bayonet he produced as it pinned her hand to the wall. Integra winced in pain as her hand was now stuck to the wall.

"Dammit Edward!" Alucard ripped out the blades and aimed another shot but this time Edward threw down four blades, each with a piece of written paper as they formed a square barrier around Alucard.

"You really were useless in the end Alucard and not even a vampire as powerful as you can exit this barrier." He walked over to Integra and brushed back her hair. "Now watch on as I humiliate your master."

"Damn you freak..." Alucard growled.

Edward started unbuttoning Integra's suit but her free hand managed to slap him. He used another bayonet to pin her other hand to the wall. He stepped on her feet so she was now in the position of the crucifix.

"How ironic for you to look like this Hellsing." Edward said as he licked Integra's now exposed chest.

"How dare you do this to me!" Integra snapped back.

"How dare you try to hunt us down, we never done any harm to humans, unlike your pet over there."

"You have done harm to the human race in your own way...you sparkling freak."

"You talk too much!" Edward slammed her head against the wall. He began to pull down her pants and his own. "This will shut you up." He began to jingle his thin cock around the relatively open space of Integra's vagina. The sharp object made her bleed and cry with pain and humiliation.

"Please stop this..." She pleaded to no avail. Alucard growled fiercely as he tried to break the barrier. His hands burned and blackened when he tried to escape. He could only watch as his master was being tormented.

"I swear you will suffer for this...when Alucard get's out of that barrier..." She stopped when she saw the shining blade against her neck.

"I think you've said about enough." Edward reared back his arm, ready to strike the leader of Hellsing.

"No!" Alucard yelled to no help.

"You should be happy once this is done Alucard...I am setting you free." Just as he thrusted his arm forward it blew off. Something had shot a massive chunk out of his limb.

"AAGGHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Oh drat I was hoping to shoot you in the arse but this things a bit hard to aim at times..." Edward turned slowly and saw the semi-naked Seras brandishing her large rifle as well as the limbless corpse of Bella. "She certainly did quite a number on my uniform but I think I've made her look more beautiful."

Edward was half crying and half chocking with rage. "You...Bitch!" He threw a multitude of Bayonets at Seras who barrel rolled along the ground dodging all of them. She raised her rifle and shot another massive bullet which smashed through the window. Edward charged over to her but she dashed underneath his legs and impaled her hand right up his arse. He yelped helplessly as Seras twisted and fiddled her hand up their causing a bigger hole to be created and blood to gush down onto her scantily clad body. She dank madly from the bounty of blood and adorned a wicked demonic smile of pleasure.

"Though your blood is terrible I am very thirsty." She moaned in orgasmic pleasure and arched her back as she continued devouring Edward faecal blood. He was too weak to fight back.

"Do you feel as useless and pathetic as I did that night? Do you Edward?"

"I will not lose to a slut like you." He threw down several bayonets as they landed on her thighs and abdomen. Seras rolled around in spasms and convulsions in sheer agony at the enchanted holy blades. They were more painful than the ones Alexander used on her so long ago.

"Hurt's doesn't it? If only you were pure of heart like me and you could be free from the suffering." He trudged along as more blood shat out freely from his rear. He knew his time left was short unless he drank the blood of a human. The blood of a Nosferatu. He entered the barrier and drove a blade through Alucard's abdomen and rose up in an arc to meet his shoulder. Edward just had to open his mouth to taste the fine crimson liquid but something hard and metallic entered instead.

"VAMPIRES...DON'T...SPARKLE!!!" Alucard pulled the trigger and sparkling brain matter sprayed across the room. The barrier and the bayonets dissolved as the leader of the Sparkling Vampire was no more.

-----

Alucard lifted Seras like a baby and she brought her head into his chest. "I'm glad you're back master."

"I'm glad to be back Seras." He then went over and helped up Integra who was injured as well.

"Who's going to clean up this messy room?" Integra demanded.

Alucard raised his hand as a ravenous thousand eyed hound formed off his shoulder. "Allow me!"

And they all laughed.

**_The End :) Please review!_**


End file.
